Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to human powered vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicles similar in operation to bicycles, and methods of propulsion of such vehicles by their riders.
Related Art
The present invention relates generally to the propulsion systems typically used in human powered vehicles. Typically these systems translate rotational torque input provided by a rider into forward propulsion by translating such rotational torque into a rotational torque applied to a drive wheel. Such systems often include a chain or belt-drive that, by having changeable gearing ratios, offers a variety of torque ratios between the input by the user and the output to the drive wheel.
While such systems have been used for a number of years, limitations remain as to the variations that are achievable with the input torque applicable by the vehicles rider.